


伤痕累累，但并不绝望

by kummerspeck



Series: 光荣的陨落 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Captivity, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Reminiscing, Tears, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck
Summary: 在Revengers的任务中，托尼被绑架了。当洛基找到他的时候，他一言不发。
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: 光荣的陨落 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765879
Kudos: 1





	伤痕累累，但并不绝望

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bruised, but not Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857053) by [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock). 



当他们找到安东尼的时候，他正靠在监狱的墙上，伤痕累累，身上还有未干的血迹。他看向洛基的眼神就像是看到了幻觉，不相信是真的。

洛基知道这不是安东尼的错，完全不是。这是洛基自己的失败，都是洛基的错才导致他爱的人被折磨。他本应该更英勇的战斗，更快的找到安东尼，他本应做的更多，一切本该能避免的。

“安东尼，”洛基小声说着靠近，仅仅是说出这个名字都已经让他心痛。

牢房里污秽不堪，遍布灰尘，而洛基在意的不是这些，他的目光只有角落里那破碎的身影。安东尼还是没有认出他，反而是努力的把自己缩进墙角。他没有呜咽，而是完全的沉默。

“安东尼，”洛基又问，语气开始颤抖，“你认得我吗？”

唯一的回应是安东尼眼角的抽动，他的脸色十分苍白，几乎发灰。他看起来是几乎是一碰就碎，洛基几乎觉得他不能把安东尼完好无缺的带出去，他害怕自己如果抱住安东尼，他会在自己的怀抱里碎掉。

他们真的花了太长时间才找到他。

洛基知道索尔，瓦尔基里，浩克和战争机器正在把他们的敌人撕成碎片，不会留下任何活口。他们也不会打扰洛基，会等到洛基的信号再进入监狱。

洛基已经杀死了守卫，基本上是干掉了所有挡路的人。没有人能打扰他们，只要安东尼没有受严重的伤，他们还有很多时间。

“安东尼，我在这，”说着伸出手缩短他们的距离，即使近在咫尺却感觉那么遥远，“没有人能伤害你了。”

但是安东尼只是把自己抱得更紧，他不停的摇头，紧闭着双眼，双手捂住耳朵像是要屏蔽一切外界的声音。

所以洛基调整一下姿势，完全不在意地上的污秽，他把膝盖拉到胸前，环抱着双腿，脸支在膝盖上，这个姿势能让安东尼更好的看到他的脸，明白自己没有恶意。洛基希望这能有用，就算安东尼不相信洛基，至少能明白洛基不是来伤害他的。

“你还记得你刚开始加入Revengers的时候吗？”洛基小声说，他没有看安东尼的反应，而是只盯着地板，这样安东尼就不必担心控制自己的表情，或者洛基是在试图操控他。“你对地球上发生的事情很愤怒，那些人总是在对你的方案指手画脚，即使你总最有远见的那个。那是他们的损失，他们不值得你。我知道当托尔说太空缺少一个工程师的时候，你抓住机会，开始了在新世界之间的探险。”洛基几乎在回忆往事时笑了，可能笑容会让安东尼记起洛基没有危险。

但是安东尼仍然一言不发，洛基继续说下去。

“你决定加入Revengers的那天，是我一生中最幸运的日子，”洛基说。“在你之前，我不过是个局外人，是没人想接触的烫手山芋。我知道，班纳在我每次进入屋子的时还是会下意识的躲开，瓦尔从来都和我保持距离——但是当你和罗迪加入之后，一切都不同了。”

“很长一段时间，我都以为你只把我当朋友，但是我很开心，也很感激。我们一拍即合。你从来都不怕我，也不生我的气。你只是像平常人一样对待我，我几乎迷失在这种感觉之中，直到我知道这感情意味着什么。只要和你在一起我就很开心，我的渴望并不重要。”

洛觉得他好像听到什么，也许是衣料移动的声音，也许是身体挪动的声音，但是他没有抬头看，不让自己的眼神看到安东尼最脆弱的那面。

“我以为我不会更开心了，直到你吻了我，”洛基小声说道，尽管过了很长时间，他还是记忆犹新，他的笑容带着一点悲伤。“那是很平常的一天，我们在引擎室里，你讲了一个笑话，我笑了。而你笑起来的样子是那么的完美。紧接着你吻了我，是那个吻让我意识到你的笑一直都是那么的温暖，是我自己的愤世嫉俗才让我一直都没有意识到。你总是把我看得最重要，而你的双眼中永远有我，是你让我感到我能征服世界。但是我从来都不需要这样做，因为你就是我想要的全部。”

洛基的双眼有些刺痛，他眨眨眼不让眼泪流出，他还有话要说。他知道如果自己流泪的话，就再难开口了。

他想说的话太过重要，他自己的心痛算不了什么。

“我会永远爱你，安东尼，”洛基说着。“我恨我没有保护好你，让你受伤，我……”洛基的声音哽咽，他努力不让眼泪掉下来，不能在安东尼最需要他的时候崩溃。求你了，安东尼，洛基在心里呐喊，求你记得我。

就像是回应了他的祈祷——

安东尼轻地碰了一下他，虽然很轻，却好像是希望的光。洛基抬头，凝视着眼前那双眼睛，那双棕色的眼睛很警惕，也有些害怕，但是双眼中洛基熟悉的那种火焰——还在燃烧，尽管只是一点点的星火，但却清晰可见。

“洛基，”安东尼的声音嘶哑，但是洛基却觉得那是他听过最美的声音。“你……你真的来了。”

“是，”洛基感到如鲠在喉。 “是的，我的安东尼，我在这里。”

接着，安东尼哭着倒在了洛基的怀里，这声呜咽更像是一种解脱。 洛基把安东尼拉到自己的腿上，紧紧抱着他，检查他身上的伤。

“安东尼，我在这里，他们不能伤害你了。”

“洛基，”安东尼低声说，他的鼻子蹭着洛基。 洛基感觉怀里的人是那么瘦，那么轻，伤痕累累却很安静。 但他是安东尼，洛基用尽所有的的温柔把他搂在怀里。

洛基小心翼翼的释放了自己的魔法，让它包裹住两人，一边观察安东尼的反应。安东尼长叹一口气然后靠的更近，把头枕在洛基的肩膀上，闭上了眼睛。于是洛基释放了更多的魔法，让流动的魔法慢慢地治愈伤口。

当洛基听到通讯器里传来有些犹豫的问题时，他的答案是出乎意料的坚定。

“是的，托尔，”洛基说完吻了一下安东尼的额头，“是的，我们会没事的。”


End file.
